


Decision

by Rivulet027



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Power Rangers, Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Developing Friendships, Families of Choice, Gen, Pokemon Trainers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Z and Jack decide to befriend the guy in the green trimmed S.P.D. gym uniform.
Relationships: Elizabeth Delgado & Jack Landors
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: Alternate Universe Exchange 2020





	Decision

**Author's Note:**

  * For [27twinsister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/27twinsister/gifts).



> A/N: Z, Jack, and Bridge discuss the canon loss of their parents.

The guy sitting on a rock at the edge of the path looks deeply engrossed in the conversation he almost seems to be having with a Cubone. He’s wearing the S.P.D. gym uniform trimmed in green. Z stops and tilts her head, taking him in. Jack takes a few steps past her and she reaches for him, hand bunching in his shirt. 

“You know I could just phase out of your hold?” Jack points out.

“He’s sponsored by S.P.D. Jack,” Z points out.

“So? We’re not doing anything we’re not supposed to. We’re pokemon trainers too.”

Z sighs. Jack turns to her frowning. Z raises her eyebrows. Jack shakes his head.

“It’s be easier to get supplies if we had a sponsor,” she points out.

“Our parents worked for S.P.D. before their mysterious disappearances and deaths,” Jack hisses at her, trying to keep his tone quiet. He glances at the guy in the path, but the guy is still engrossed with his Cubone. How did he even catch a Cubone? Z would like to know. Is here a trick to it? All she and Jack have are their starters and a Caterpie each. Getting the Caterpies had severely depleted their pokeball supply and they’ll have to camp overnight before getting to the next town. They’re not going to make it far with a Charmander, a Bulbasuar, and two Caterpies.

Z huffs at Jack. He crosses his arms.

“We can at least make a friend while we travel,” she tries.

“Disappearances and death,” Jack reiterates.

Z crosses her arms and gives him her best unimpressed look. “And if they sponsored us we’d have access to their system and facilities. You think we can’t find out if they knew or know something about our parents?”

Jack’s frown turns contemplative as he glances at the guy again. It’s tempting, she can see that for all his hesitation he's considering her plan. “I just want us to be safe.”

“I want that too, but if we can figure out what happened to our parents and get a sponsor that’ll pay for our supplies, then I say we catch two pidgeys with one pokeball.”

Jack wrinkles his nose. “I hate that saying. It always makes me think of how small pokeballs look.”

Z rolls her eyes and starts to walk past Jack.

“You just want to see if he has the S.P.D. rule book.”

She spins to face him. He smirks. She rolls her eyes again.

“So what if I do?” she says as nonchalantly as she can manage. They both know it’s better to memorize the rules of a place before you start to see how they can be bent or what loopholes exist.

“Maybe we should wait till they’re done,” Jack suggests. “We don’t want to scare the Cubone.”

“That’s a good point,” Z admits. Still, she doesn’t want to standing around awkwardly while this guy has a heart to heart with his Cubone. Before she can point this out to Jack the Cubone jumps down and the guy stands. Z grins and calls out, “Hi!”

He turns. The Cubone hides behind his legs and peeks out at them. Jack greets him too as they move closer. “I’m Jack, she’s Z.”

“I’m Bridge,” he says before he looks down at the Cubone. “this is Clarity.”

“Are we supposed to give them cutsie nicknames?” Jack asks. He looks slightly panicked, like he’s worried that the pokemon they already have will be insulted that they don’t already have names.

Z reaches out and gives Jack’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze before she asks Bridge, “Which way are you headed?”

Bridge indicates the way they were going.

“Mind if we walk with you?” Jack asks.

Bridge looks down at Clarity. She makes a noise at him and Bridge smiles fondly. “We don’t mind.”

Z worries briefly that they’ll lapse into an awkward silence but Bridge starts asking them questions: about what pokemon they like, which pokemon they have already, and what they’re hoping to do with their pokemon. Bridge has Clarity (the Cubone), Buddy (a Charmander), and Rosie (a Pidgey). 

“How do you decide on their names?” Jack asks.

“I pull up a baby names app and read off names until we find one they want,” Bridge explains.

“So they pick their own names?” Z surmises.

Bridge nods. “It kinda would’ve been nice to pick my own name, but I guess I couldn’t have when I was a baby, but all my pokemon have been old enough to have an opinion so we find something.”

“What if they change their mind?” Jack asks as he tilts his head to study Clarity.

“Then I call them by their new name,” Bridge shrugs. “I want to become a pokemon psychiatrist.”

Z and Jack share a confused look.

“I ah didn’t know that was a thing,” Z says as diplomatically as she can.

“It’s not, yet,” Bridge grins.

Jack grins back. “You’re going to make it a thing!”

Bridge nods enthusiastically. “Some pokemon go through a lot and they should have the support they need to live healthy lives.”

Z nods. Jack and her had both gotten a lot of support and help after their parents died. They’d been friends since they were little and having each other helped give them both a sense of stability. She’s not sure where she’d be if she didn’t trust that she and Jack would get into adventures together. She glances at the Cubone, takes in it’s skull helmet and the bone it carries. It looks the same as every other Cubone, but she knows the backstory.

“Losing a parent is never easy,” Z sympathizes.

“No, it’s not,” Bridge agrees. “I lost my dad when I was little.”

Jack reaches out and squeezes her wrist in reassurance and Z smiles at him. Jack smiles back. Bridge is a bit enthusiastic, but Jack’s smile is enough for Z to know that he’s already considering Bridge a friend. Z nods. They both can use more friends.


End file.
